Trust Bound's
by The Great Fossil King
Summary: After the episode Monster Bash. Star is having trouble to know that her family is keeping secret's from her. Knowing that Miss Heinous is a member of the Butterfly family. Star confronts her mother, to learn the truth about Eclipsa, and her long-lost daughter.


**The Butterfly Castle:**

Star Butterfly, the daughter, and princess of the land called Mewni. Star is in her bedroom laying on her bed, upset that her party to get both Mewman's, and monster's to live in peace, and harmony. But all is crush when Mewni former warrior, Mina Loveberry was capturing, and monsternapping the monster kids from the party, locking them in a closet, and tie them up. What make it worse that Miss Heinous, former headed master of St. Olga Reform School for Wayward Princesses, came and try to steal Marco's youth.

And only that, they also found a hidden nursery in the Monster Temple. It turns out that Miss Heinous real name is actually Meteora. She is actually a Butterfly herself, and the daughter of Mewni former queen, her is Eclipsa.

She have so many question's, why didn't her mother, or her family tell her that Meteora is a long-lost member of the Butterfly family. She want to ask her mom, or the Magic High Commission about her, but knowing them they won't tell her anything. Is this the family she grew up, and knew all of her life. She want to know what happen between Eclipsa, and her daughter, and maybe know more about the history of her, and her past.

Lost in thought, one of the guards came into her room "Queen Moon want to speak with princess." Said the guard. Star got up and headed to her mother office, when she arrive she open the door and she in her desk. Once she got inside Star look at her mother, Queen Moon the ruler of Mewni. She was also called Moon the Undaunted, for some reason.

Moon look up from her paperwork and look at Star. Star look at her mother's eye's, knowing that she isn't happy. Star took deep breath's, and try to speak "Mom, I know you're upset. But let me explain." "Stop right there Star!" Said Moon, clearly angrily "Let me speak first, understood?" Star was silence, but gave a nod.

Moon stood up and walk to the window, looking out with her back towards Star she started to talk. "Star do you realize what you did last night?" Star was off guard, she had a slide's idea what she meant, but answer Moon question. "I throw a party. It isn't like you have a party for teens to have fun before?" Said Star, but Moon think otherwise. **"You threw a party at the temple, with** **monsters!"** Said Moon looking back at Star angrily.

Star look at Moon with worry look, and Moon continue while walking back and forth in front of Star "You threw a party at the forbidden temple, got the princes and princesses in the middle of a magic crisis, and worse of all you invite bunch of evil monsters! With the Royal Families children's!"

Star look at her mom, she is upset that her party was ruin, but called the monster kids "evil" is too far. But Moon continue the talk "If Rhombulus, and the guards didn't got there in time. Who knows what those monsters would do." "Okay hold on a darn second!" Star spoke out in rage "First off, those monsters aren't evil, they're my friends. Second, it wasn't their fault at all! We were just having fun."

Her mom look at Star in confusion, she look at Star and spoke "Friends? Star you know that monsters aren't suppose be trusted!" Said Moon, and Star spoke "They can do! They were the victims of being tie up, and lock up in a closet against their will!" Star took a moment, and continue "The one who lock them up was Mina Loveberry, she was at temple!"

Moon look at Star with a confuse look, she spoke "What are you talking about? Loveberry haven't been seen for years." Said Moon, and Star than spoke "Well I meet her once, first on Earth, than the temple locking the monster kids in a closet." Star also want to ask a question, about what she find at the temple.

"Mom tell me, did Eclipsa had a daughter, before she was frozen in Rhombulus crystal?" Said Star, Moon look at Star, and spoke "Heaven no, if she did have a daughter, it would be a disaster. A hybrid of both Mewmen, and monster would be a threat to the universe's." She than turn to Star and said "But I do like to know is why did you threw a party at the temple?" Star hesitate, than answer "I want to have both Mewmen, and monsters to live in peace, not be hated forever."

Moon is surprise that Star want to have peace with the monsters, and ask why. "Why would you want to have peace with a bunch of monsters? You know they can't be trusted." Said Moon, and Star answer "Because all the century of hated, how the monsters been treated, and blame them for the party which is not their fault. Some of the monsters like Buff Frog, are kind, gentle, and chance over a new leaf as a father. I want to change all that so they could an easy life, and yet my own mom still think they're all evil." Said Star, and continue "I use think they are all bad, but seeing them being treated like second-class people, it was so wrong."

Moon look at Star, she see what her daughter is doing. But tell her that it won't work "Star, is impossible to have peace with them. My mother did the same thing, and look where it got her, killed by Toffee. No matter how many times you try, but once a monster, always a monster." Star couldn't believe her ears, all she did would be for nothing. She refuse to back away her goal to bring peace, and she'll do whatever it takes.

"But what about Eclipza? She married to a monster, it proves that we can coexist with one another!" Said Star, but stop when her mother speak **"Eclipza betray her kingdom, Star!"** Said Moon, and continue "Eclipza took the hand of a monster, and made him as his husband! It is against the law!" "But mom, there was no evidence that Eclipza is evil! What if she had a daughter who is the next heir to the throne? Maybe she can bring peace, not have another century of hate, and war!" Said Star.

" **ENOUGH!"** Shout Moon. There is silence in the room, Star didn't speak, her mom broke the silence "Star, if Eclipza did had a child, it must have died hundred years ago! And I assure do you that Eclipza did not have a child." Said Moon with a cold tone. But continue "This talk is over, you are grounded for two weeks. You are not to leave the castle grounds, and your training with Marco have to be put on hold. Until then, you'll have to stay at the castle at all times. You're dismiss."

With that Star left the office, and went back to her room. But still have a lot of questions. But can she trust her family, she know the truth. That Eclipza's daughter Meteora is still alive, but how can she able to know the truth. What happen 300 years ago? And why is both Moon, and the Magic High Commission still think that Eclipza is evil, after knowing that she did nothing wrong. She want's answer's, but also want to have peace with the monsters.

She will not stop until her dream of having peace between Mewmen, and monster is complete, and to know the truth behind her family secrets. But she will not be alone, as long she have friends to help her, she can be alright. As long she have Marco be her said.

* * *

 **Well here we go, my new story. Yes I'm a Starco also, but hay aren't we all. I was feeling sick today, threw up in the toilet, with a upset tummy. So I stay home, incases I threw up, good thing though, it would be embarrassing. Any way hope you in joy this, I'll try to the 2** **nd** **chapter with my other story. But any why, leave a comment, or review and I'll see you all later. P.S. Read my other two stories, please with a cherry on top.**


End file.
